


forgot who i was, but remembered you.

by raybanned



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, super cliche but hope yall enjoy it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybanned/pseuds/raybanned
Summary: what really happened on that night.______When Trevor was eight, his family took a trip to Iceland. It was one of the last family vacations they went on and the last time they were all actually happy. He saw the aurora borealis for the first time. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, watching the vibrant colours. But suddenly, in this moment, he realized the northern lights were nothing compared to the colours he saw when he was kissing Brandon.





	forgot who i was, but remembered you.

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from a song called “90 proof” by laila. 
> 
> please read the following (or not, it’s ur life):
> 
> 1\. we obvs don’t actually kno what /really/ happened between the two of them because the tagged writers love teasing us and said it was a hook up (which could mean anything from making out to fucking each other senseless). this is just what i thought happened. it’s fanfiction, babes! 
> 
> 2\. you may or may not be confused as to who does what (mainly because of the pronouns). i’ve tried my hardest to make it obvious who’s doing what throughout the book, but in some parts, u may not know which one of them is doing whatever it is they’re doing. i did that on purpose.
> 
> 3\. this is super short, grammatically incorrect (English isn’t my first language), and has devastatingly obvious verb tense changes
> 
> 4\. this is my first piece of writing on ao3. i’ve written on wattpad but i literally have not completed any piece of writing in like 3874 years so ;/

He didn’t know if they’d ever been this close before. Their shoulders touching, bent knees leaning against one another’s, backs laid upon the rooftop. He wanted to feel uncomfortable, like this position was so foreign that he had to move. But he didn’t, and instead remained there, under the starless sky and bright moonlight. 

They were both too high and drunk to even react to anything anyway, too intent on disintegrating their sanity. The alcohol no longer burned Trevor’s throat and he felt like it was water he was drinking. The whites of Brandon’s eyes were decorated with red lightning and he’d watch as the smoke left his lips with every exhale. Every now and then, Brandon would snatch the tequila out of the other boy’s hands and let it wash away everything he wanted to forget about. 

Trevor mumbled incoherently, lost in his own world. The liquor began to slur his words and blur his vision. The moon separated into two and the stars suddenly appeared. If it wasn’t for their position, he’d fall off the roof. 

“What?” Brandon turned to look at him, blowing his smoke in the opposite direction. 

When Trevor burst out in laughter, so did he. They didn’t care who heard at that point. Neither of them knew what was so fucking funny but they continued to laugh anyways, the deafening sounds becoming a disturbance in the stillness of the midnight hour. 

After five minutes of just laughter, Trevor’s laughs faded into silence and his smile dropped into a frown. His eyes then began to water, forcing a single tear to roll down his cheek. Whether it was the alcohol or his dumb emotions, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was getting wasted on a rooftop with Brandon. That was it. That was all he knew. 

“God, I-“ He began, searching for something to say. He was past worrying about what he said to Brandon. It’s not like they were going to remember this conversation in the morning. They never do. “I just-I fucking hate everything. It’s like no one gives a fuck, you know? No one cares.” 

“Except...except y-“ Trevor stopped, suddenly reluctant to continue. His breath hitched before he let the wind carry away the words he desperately wanted to say. Like Brandon’s smoke, it was there for a moment, and then it was gone. 

“Except who, Trevor?” Brandon, with an unreadable expression and soft eyes, placed his hand on Trevor’s jaw, gently running his thumb over it. It was all heavy breathing and slow movements. Irregular heartbeats under layers of clothing. Warm cheeks and cold hands. The sounds of the night became distant and time stopped just for them. 

Just like that, Trevor forgot about his parents and Brandon forgot about his dad. For a short period of time, they remained frozen, save for the eyelash flutters and rosy lip bites. They both didn't realize how close they were until their noses brushed. Trevor felt like he was running out of air, but he still leaned closer, pressing his forehead against Brandon’s. 

“Except you.” 

They were close, so close that Trevor shut his eyes and decided to lessen the distance between them. It was a gentle collide, and there was no hesitation in the movement of their lips against one another. Brandon tasted like tequila and weed and strawberries and regret and they were a terrible combination, but the only combination that Trevor wanted to taste. 

_He doesn’t love you._

When Trevor was eight, his family took a trip to Iceland. It was one of the last family vacations they went on and the last time they were all actually happy. He saw the aurora borealis for the first time. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, watching the vibrant colours. But suddenly, in this moment, he realized the northern lights were nothing compared to the colours he saw when he was kissing Brandon. 

_He doesn’t love you._

Brandon pushed on the nape of the other boy’s neck to bring their mouths closer. His fingers found the end of Trevor’s shirt and they slowly snaked underneath, making him shiver at the feeling of his cold fingertips climbing higher. 

_He doesn’t love you._

Brandon rolled on top, feverish hands touching all over. His fingers wrote poetry on Trevor’s stomach and his chapped lips felt more and more familiar. Brandon’s hands made their way south and reached Trevor’s pants, unbuttoning it. He pulled away for a moment to look at Trevor’s reaction, wondering whether it was okay to continue. Reassuring the other boy, Trevor nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling it underneath the waistband of his boxers. 

_He won’t remember this in the morning._

Knowing this, Trevor took Brandon’s face in his hands and kissed him harder.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so obviously Brandon remembered what happened but like not as vividly as Trevor so!! 
> 
> also it’s been #confirmed: Brandon is a top (but we all knew that lmao) 
> 
> thanks for reading. ilysm. 
> 
> (and @ browan stans; i have sum browan one shots in my drafts so u may or may not be seeing those in the future.)


End file.
